


First Year...part two

by Jerbic



Category: El Goonish Shive
Genre: F/F, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-04-05 03:26:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerbic/pseuds/Jerbic
Summary: A continuation of First Year.  Sarah and Alex begin a relationship with satisfying results.





	First Year...part two

**Author's Note:**

> I've added a not-so-subtle reference to "Welcome to Nightvale" for those familiar with the podcast. See if you can spot it.

“YOU WERE ALMOST WHAT?!” shouted Susan over the phone. “OH MY GOD SARAH…ARE YOU ALRIGHT?”

“SUSAN…Susan, replied Sarah to her friend, please don’t shout. My head is still killing me and shouting only makes it worse, I’m fine." After Alex had taken her home, Sarah needed to tell someone she could trust what had happened. Susan was the closest, both friendship and distance wise.

“But you said you were almost raped last night”, Susan exclaimed, THAT doesn’t sound like everything’s fine to me.”

The important word with this is…ALMOST sexually assaulted, returned Sarah”

“You said almost RAPED the first time”, retorted Susan, It’s the same thing! You were almost RAPED by two men. They had you exposed and were going to RAPE you right there, and there wasn’t anything you could do about it.”

“I know Susan, but it DIDN’T happen, and that’s the important thing”. She then proceeded to tell her friend the full story of the previous night. She told Susan about arriving at the party, unknowingly getting intoxicated, the rescue by Alison, getting sick in the truck, and waking up in an unfamiliar house. She continued by telling how it was Alex’s home she was taken to, finding out that he was actually “Alison” when he morphed to his female form after discovering she was a user of magic. Sarah completed the story by telling how he had cared for her after “Alison” had brought her there, as well as being taken home afterward.

“So…let me get this straight, replied Susan…This guy, who you’ve been around just a few weeks, takes you, while barely conscious, to his house, strips you naked, gives you a bath, then redresses you in his clothes. He then puts you in his bed, and sits with you all night, all while you are helpless. Is that about right Sarah?”

“I…wouldn’t have put it in those exact words Susan, but yes, that’s pretty much how it happened.”

“I’m on the way up there Sarah”, Susan said determinedly. Then she hung up.

“SUSAN!…Susan…Susan?” she tried in vain to stop her friend, but the line was dead.

“Damn it”, Sarah sore to herself. She felt she had opened a big ol’ can of worms.

Driving the fastest route from Syracuse, New York to Cambridge, Massachusetts takes about two hours and six minutes. Susan Pompoms made it in one hour and forty-five.

After taking Sarah home Alex Bondurant set to cleaning the front of his pickup truck that had gotten the worse of the “great spew” from the night before. He had to open all four doors as the foul liquid had dripped into both the front cab and the backseat area. To say the smell was putrid would be a kindness.

He was thankful the seats were leather and had been covered with protectant prior to this episode. He was also thankful that there wasn’t any real upholstery in the vehicle. The floor was clad in rubber and all the mats were thick rubber also. He broke out his power washer, set the pressure to low power, and hosed out the interior.

Once completed, he left the doors open to dry the interior. He then turned his attention to the large vomit stain on the carpet of his living room. He didn’t have a carpet cleaner, so he had to manually scrub, and rinse the area involved. This took more than several passes as the grape color was stubborn to remove. Finally, after about two and a half hours total, he had everything clean, albeit needing drying. Alex was able to shower and lay down on his sofa to take a well-deserved nap.

He had just gotten settled when his cell phone rang. He looked at the screen which said “Sarah” along with her number, and he immediately picked up.

“Hi…uuh, Alex, Sarah said, may I come back over please?

“Sure Sarah, he replied, is anything wrong?

“No, nothing’s wrong…she said, a friend of mine came up and she wants to…meet you.” Sarah sounded really unsure about asking Alex this, but he had an idea what might be up.

“Sarah, he continued, does this have anything to do with what happened last night?”

There was a silence on the other end of the line for a few seconds, but it told him what he needed to know. “Yes”, she answered.

“Did you need someone to talk to, and this person was it?” he asked.

“Yes”, Sarah answered again. 

“And she wants to meet and talk to me to make sure that you are safe around me, is that correct?” he continued.

Yes, was all she could say, sounding like she was on the verge of crying. 

“Then I think it’s a good idea that we get this cleared up, and right now, he said. I’m excited about the idea of us going on a date and I don’t want something like this hanging over our heads. Tell you what…I haven’t had anything since breakfast and I’m starved. Let’s the three of us meet for lunch and clear the air, if that’s ok with the two of you.”

I’d like that, Alex, said Sarah. Let me ask Susan if that will be OK”.

Alex could hear muffled conversation on the other end of the phone followed by Sarah saying that lunch would be great. He gave them the name and location of the restaurant and said he would meet them there in about thirty minutes.

“Big Rico’s Pizza” was the best pizzeria in Cambridge. His motto was “Nobody does a slice like Big Rico!” and it was true. Alex arrived a little early and asked Rico if there was a room available where three people could have a conversation without being overheard or interrupted. Alex was a regular at Rico’s so he was happy to meet his request. Sarah and Susan arrived and were shown to a small side dining room just suited for private conversation. Alex rose as they entered and assisted seating each of them before he sat down again. Both women were a little taken aback at this as they weren’t used to attention like this back home.

He introduced himself to Susan and offered his hand to shake. Sarah was surprised when Susan grasped the proffered hand and shook it. As Alex took his seat, Susan noticed Sarah’s surprised stare and quietly said to her that “Our ‘touch therapy’ sessions have really helped a lot”. 

Once seated, Alex suggested that they eat first and then discuss things afterward. Susan wanted to discuss things as they had lunch, but Alex reminded them both that he hadn’t slept all night and hadn’t eaten since early that morning. He would be much more amicable for serious conversation after a good lunch. He promised that if they did this, he would answer any questions they might have, as long as they weren’t too personal in nature. Susan agreed to this request.

The pizza was as good as advertised. Even as nervous as Sarah was at being at this meeting, she put away several slices. Susan also put a sizable dent in the meal. Alex was glad to see both women relax a bit. He didn’t know what would be asked and it would make the coming discussion much easier for all. He suggested dessert, but neither of his companions could fit that in.

When lunch was finished, he paid the bill. Susan started to protest saying that she had intended to pay for herself and Sarah, but Alex countered that HE had invited them for lunch, thus it was his treat. Now that everyone was more relaxed and well-fed, he suggested they begin.

Susan began by asking Alex to tell them about himself.

He stated that he had been born and grew up in New York City. His “Father” (that’s the word he used) Jason Bondurant, is employed by a financial corporation and is very high up in the hierarchy of the company. His “Mother” (once again, the word he used) is a “Housewife”. She is also on the boards of numerous charity organizations.  
He related how he had been educated in multiple boys boarding schools as he had grown up, the latest being an exclusive high school in New York. Susan and Sarah noted that he said all this with a touch of sadness and just-a-little bitterness in his voice.

He told them he was fluent in several languages and had graduated at the top of his class in high school. He also added that he proficient in several disciplines in martial arts. Lastly, he said that, after high school, his parents had insisted he attend Harvard University to obtain a Business and Finance degree, with the intention of joining his father in “The Company”.

Alex said that his refusal to do this and his attending MIT had caused a MAJOR schism between his parents and himself, and they were currently, estranged. He said that MIT was the only University he had wanted to attend as his interests were in the scientific field instead of finance.

He related how his great grandfather and grandfather both attended MIT and both were leaders in the field of atomic and nuclear research. His great grandfather helped develop the Hanford Site in Washington State in the 1940’s. This was where Plutonium was manufactured for the atomic bombs built during that period. His grandfather figured prominently in Sandia Laboratories with the study of nuclear science in the late 1950’s and into the 1960’s. Their names were Alexander McLerndon Sr. and Alexander McLerndon Jr. He had been named after them. He said full name was Alexander McLerndon Bondurant.

“Are they who McLerndon Hall is named after at school” asked Sarah excitedly? Alex answered yes. “That’s why Dean Schumer said you were carrying on the family tradition at the freshman party!” she said.

“My mother’s maiden name is McLerndon, Amanda McLerndon Bondurant, he said. By the way Sarah, please don’t pass that information around. I don’t really hide who I am, but I don’t advertise it either. If I’m known for anything, I want it to be because of my own achievements, not because of my grandfathers.”

“Anyway, that’s my story”, he finished.

“That’s…a lot more than I expected”, replied Susan. I’m sorry if talking about your parents and growing up away was uncomfortable for you.”

“It is what it is, Alex replied with resignation. Our past is what makes us what we are now.” There were other aspects about his split from his parents that he hadn’t told them, and wasn’t prepared to do so yet, if ever, so he kept THAT to himself for now. "Sooo…why don’t you ask me what you REALLY came here to ask me about.”

Susan asked him to please tell her what happened the previous night and how Sarah ended up in his house. 

Alex started by asking Sarah what she had told Susan about the incident starting when she arrived at the frat house, to the last thing she remembered while still there. 

Sarah nervously cleared her throat and retold the story of how she arrived and was immediately handed something to drink. She said she was unaware that it was spiked and had drank multiple cups of the stuff while there. She related that as the night wore on, she became more lightheaded and confused, finally needing to sit down where she apparently passed out. She vaguely remembered being led upstairs where she laid down on something. After that she remembered being helped up and almost carried down the stairs, being bundled into a large truck, and vomiting all over the inside of said truck.

“Who took you out of the house”, asked Susan? This question really got Alex’s attention.

Sarah replied that it was a tall girl with blond hair. She didn’t remember her introducing herself, so she didn’t know her name at the time. Sarah said she passed out again in the truck. That’s the last thing she remembered until waking up the next morning. She said that when Alex saw her hammer dematerialize, he realized that she could use magic. That’s when he shape-shifted to his female form named Alison.

As Sarah said this last part, Alex was watching Susan for her reaction…she didn’t bat an eye!  
“She is either a magic user or is very familiar with the use of magic to hold her composure like that”, he thought to himself.

Sarah said that Alex told her what he had done when he had brought her home, as well as what had almost happened to her at the party. She told them that the thought of being sexually assaulted had humiliated her, but that Alex had been so kind and caring as he told her.

After her clothes had dried, he had taken her home.

“That pretty much covers a lot of the evening, Alex continued after Sarah had finished, but I need to fill in some details.”

He told how he had transformed into his Alison form so he could gain easy entrance to the party. He said that if he hadn’t, he probably would have been refused entrance, complicating things immensely. Once in, he determined that the “No Alcohol” promise had been hollow. He said he had gone from room to room looking for Sarah to make sure she was alright but had no success until he had been there about twenty minutes. That was when one of the party goers remembered seeing someone matching Sarah’s description being led upstairs by two males.

He said he rushed upstairs, checked several rooms without success, finally approaching the room with the closed door. Upon entering he saw Sarah on the bed with the two males on each side, undressing her. Alex said that he may have been wrong in beating up the two, but given the moment, he needed to render both incapacitated so he could get Sarah out of there with as little interference from other members as possible. He said that, given the same circumstances, he would do the same thing again.

After getting her out of the house and into his truck, he tried to get Sarah to tell him where she lived so he could take her home. Unfortunately, she wouldn’t wake up enough to be able to tell him. Once she had gotten sick in the cab of the truck, he knew she couldn’t be left alone, so he took her to his house. He said he had to hold her up to walk into his house, where she got sick again in his living room. 

He couldn’t leave her covered in vomit, and she had soiled her clothing with urine also on the drive to his house. He apologized to Sarah when he noticed her discomfiture at hearing this part again. He said he took her into the bathroom, ran water in the bathtub, undressed her and lifted her into the tub to bathe her. Afterward he dried her and redressed her in some of his clothes, then put her into bed and sat with her until he was sure she would not get sick again. 

Once again, he assured Sarah, and Susan that NOTHING else occurred other than what he had related. He said it was about seven in the morning when he felt she was safe. Afterward, he washed and dried her clothes for her to have something to wear home. After that was when Sarah woke up and came into the kitchen.

“How long have you been able to change genders?” Susan asked.

“About three years now, he replied. I discovered I could perform that spell after I turned sixteen. I had to be very careful at that time because I was at a boy’s boarding school, and a girl on campus would certainly be noticed. I was a little bit freer with it on vacation and holidays while at home.”

“Do your parents know?” Sarah asked.

Alex displayed a pained expression on his face after she had asked the question, instantly causing her to regret asking it.

“My parents are familiar with magic, though neither of them has the ability to use it. My grandpa could though, so that’s where my mother got exposed. Apparently, it ran in my father’s family too, because neither was surprised when they caught me using that spell. They weren’t very happy about that particular ability saying that “It simply isn’t normal” to switch back and forth between genders”. There were times I did it just to annoy them, though I probably shouldn’t have. Like I told Sarah, I use it when I want to be alone in a crowd, where nobody knows me. That, as well as my choosing my own college career instead of giving in to their demands caused a great deal of pressure between my parents and me that has yet to be resolved, if ever.”

“Do you have any other spells besides the gender one?” Susan pressed.

“I’m sorry, Alex apologized, but I’m not comfortable talking about that with you yet. I don’t know you other that what little time we’ve spent together today and that’s something I need to have a little more trust in the person I’m talking to before I do. I told you about my shape shifting spell only because I had already shown it to Sarah. I’m not ready to go any farther than that just yet. That’s also why I haven’t asked either of you about what you are able to do…I AM really curious, but it’s simply none of my business.”

He took a deep breath and continued. “I would need to discuss this with my mentor before I would even consider it.”

“What mentor?” asked Sarah. 

Alex explained that, because of his family history, he had been assigned by “certain officials” to a mentor at MIT to monitor and guide him in the use of magic. He said that he couldn’t tell her who it is without approval from that person. 

“He is connected to the government in some way and apparently all major universities have someone like him. He is responsible for trying to keep magic as private as possible and cleaning up afterward if it is used in public. He said his job got easier after something happened earlier this year though, but I don’t know what it was.”

Alex was looking around to see if anyone was near to them outside the room to have heard the conversation, so he missed the look Susan and Sarah gave each other concerning the mention of the “Mall Incident”. Both faced toward him and put on their best innocent expressions before he faced them again.

When Alex turned, he stated, ”bottom line to all of this is that, I felt someone I cared about was in danger, so I went in and got her out. There wasn’t anyone else to take care of her afterward, so I did it…end of story.”

Sarah had a look on her face as if she were about to cry. Susan had a look of deep contemplation.

Both Sarah and Alex sat silently while the dark-haired girl seemed to come to a decision. Susan rose from her seat, walked over, asked Alex to stand up and then embraced him in a hug. That motion so flabbergasted Sarah that she sat there opened-mouthed as Susan quietly said, “Thank you for saving my best friend. If anything had happened to her, I don’t know what I would have done. She released Alex and sat back down.

“You’re welcome” was all he could reply.

As they left the restaurant, Sarah took Alex’s hand and asked if he was still going to call her the next day. 

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” he replied.

On the way back to school, Susan called her mother and asked her, in the charities she was involved with, had she been introduced to someone named Amanda McLerndon Bondurant. Her mother hesitated in answering, instead asking why she wanted to know. Susan replied that she had met her son while visiting Sarah. To this, Judith said that she WAS familiar with Amanda Bondurant, though not in a good way. She said that she had met both her and her husband at a conference several years ago. Judith hesitated, then continued that she considered them both to be thoroughly dislikable people. That having been said, she added that she had no knowledge of the son. Susan thanked her mother and hung up. 

Her next call was to Edward Verres. He was surprised to hear from Susan, as she usually didn’t call him unless something strange was up. She simply asked him to verify, if he could, the presence of “Magic Mentors” at different universities. He stated that they DID exist, but unless they contacted her first, he couldn’t give her any more information without violating several confidentiality agreements. Susan said that wasn’t necessary and thanked him for what he could tell her. With that, she returned to Yale without any further adieu. 

Alex called Sarah as promised the next evening and over the following several weeks went out on dates frequently. 

Either going to a movie, a concert on campus, dinner, or just hanging out at either one’s apartment or house, they spent as much time with each other as their school schedules would allow. Speaking of that, Sarah was very proud that she was maintaining a straight “A” average in all her classes. Most student advisers tell you that, if you are able to maintain a “C” or better your first semester, you are doing well, especially if it is the first time away from home. Sarah had surpassed that and more!

After their third date, Alex had asked her if she would be in an “exclusive relationship” with him, not that he had gone out with anyone else before that time anyway, but he just wanted to make official if she was willing. Sarah was very willing, both physically and relationship-wise! After their eighth date, Alex took what he thought was a big chance and told Sarah that he loved her. To his delight, she responded the same!

 

During their time together they had started becoming more intimate with each other physically. They had caressed and fondled each other, both outside and inside clothing. As she became more and more comfortable with him physically, she confessed to him that she was still a virgin, not so much a confession as just letting him know. Before then, Alex had not tried to “push” her into having sex on that level, especially after what had happened. To her surprise, he said that he was also. When asked why (not that she was disappointed), he said that, when living in boarding schools, he didn’t get much opportunity to be around girls except special occasions, and when on summer vacation, his parents would try to fix him up with someone who was so totally spoiled rotten that he couldn’t abide being around her. Sooo…he added sarcastically, the opportunity to “lose that” really hadn’t presented itself. He added that, with the way things were progressing between him and Sarah, when she was ready to make that step, he felt she would be more that ready to let him know. He was right, because she let him know!

They were having lunch one Friday when she told him that she was “ready”. 

“Ready for what?” he asked seriously, but almost comically as he took a big swallow of drink.

Sarah rolled her eyes and said, “Ready for you to be inside me just as far as you can go!”

Once Alex could breathe again after inhaling his tea, he said “you’re serious, aren’t you?” to which Sarah answered that she certainly was.

“Oh…he replied excitedly, are you using any birth control, because I certainly will if you aren’t!”

“Mom and dad discussed this with me before I left home, she answered. They knew I would be making decisions about things, on my own when I came here, so they thought it was a good idea that I begin using some sort of method before I came. Mom went with me to my gynecologist and I had an IUD put in. This one is good for about ten years, and I don’t have to depend on my remembering to take a pill every day, and it’s almost one hundred percent effective.”

“Your parents are very sensible people”, he replied remembering that when HIS parents brought up the subject to him, their solution was that they would “Have it taken care of.” 

“Sooo…we’re gonna do this tonight?! he asked enthusiastically, as they had a standing Friday night date.

“Ooooh Yeaaaah!” Sarah replied, with a huge grin on her face.

Alex arrived at Sarah’s place promptly at six p.m. They had mutually decided to stay in that evening because neither would be able to concentrate on anything else other than the night’s activities. They ordered in for dinner, and as they ate Sarah had a request for Alex. She asked him would he be comfortable if they started off the evening with him in his Alison form. He replied that he would be very comfortable with her while in that persona and asked Sarah if she had any particular preference of outfit she wanted Allie to wear for her. When she asked him to wear something sensual and form fitting if possible, Alex replied that he had just the thing in mind.

They closed the curtains to the apartment and dimmed the lights for mood. Then Alex walked to the middle of her common room, closed his eyes and said “here goes!” The morph took a couple of seconds. Where first he had been standing in a polo shirt and khaki pants, she now was female in a black form-fitting low cut dress with high heels. 

Alison stood about five feet six inches tall. Sarah noticed the height difference from their first meeting and asked her why she was shorter. Alison said that she had wanted to make their heights similar, but she could only make herself a maximum of seven percent shorter than her default height of just under six feet. 

Blushing, Sarah slowly walked around the blonde woman taking in her appearance, figure, and sexiness of the outfit she wore. Sarah was dressed in a short skirt, button-down blouse, and flats. As Sarah passed in front, Allie noted the gracefulness of her legs and figure, especially her curves. She remembered undressing her as Alex after the party and seeing her totally naked, but that was under much different circumstances. Tonight was for the pleasure of them both.

Alison reached out, took Sarah’s hand and drew her into an embrace, front to front, arms clasped around each other. Sarah responded by passionately kissing Allie, each slowly moving hands up and down the other’s body and listening to each other’s heavy breathing as they did. After several minutes of this Sarah dreamily suggested they both get more comfortable, so they both walked, arms around each other, to her bedroom.

Alison unbuttoned Sarah’s top and skirt. She was wearing pink panties with a matching bra, which Allie removed. She admired the view of Sarah in front of her as she gently caressed her shoulder and arms. Sarah’s had a taught belly and a shapely derriere that was both soft and firm at the same time. Her breasts were round with erect nipples. Alison leaned in and gently took Sarah’s left nipple in her lips. She slowly drew circles around her areola with her tongue causing Sarah to lean her head backwards in ecstasy and moan audibly.

Sarah undressed Alison in return, grasped her breasts in both hands and gently stroked each nipple, causing them to become firm and erect. This elicited moans of pleasure as they stimulated each other. Sarah led Alison to her bed and lay her on her back as she spread her legs wide. Sarah slowly insinuated herself between her splayed partner and began licking Allie’s vulva in a circular motion, causing her to begin slowly thrusting her pelvis upward with each pass of the tongue. Satisfied groans emanated from Alison as Sarah concentrated on the sensitive clitoral area. Although she had masturbated before as a female, Alison had never had a partner participate with her. She reached downward and held Sarah’s head as she thrust her pelvis more rapidly and forcefully. The orgasm came upon her quickly as she arched her back, closed her eyes and emitted a satisfied “Oooooooohhhhhhh!” finally slumping backward onto the bed. 

Sarah had a wide grin on her face as she eased back even with her. “Soooo…how was that?!” she asked wryly. Alison responded by embracing the petite blonde and turning her onto her back while slowly moving downward between her spread legs. She then proceeded to perform cunnilingus with Sarah, drawing circles with her tongue in her vaginal opening followed by varying the shape of her licking in order to maximize the sensation. Sarah responded by lifting her bottom off of the bed with her legs and thrusting her pelvis into Allie’s face, all the while moaning in ecstasy. 

Both were bathed in a sheen of perspiration as Sarah came. Alison felt her entire body tense as the waves of pleasure washed over Sarah. Afterward, as she relaxed back onto the bed, she said that she was ready for Alex to come to her. 

Slowly and deliberately, Alison moved upward over Sarah’s supine form, at the same time morphing back into Alex. He completed his transformation by the time he was face to face with her. 

Sarah could feel his rock-hard erection between her legs as he completed the shapeshift. “I want you to let me know if I’m moving too fast, he said. You know I haven’t done this before, and I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“You’ll be fine Alex, Sarah responded softly, you’re already being gentle.” With that, Alex began carefully thrusting his erection into Sarah’s vulva until he slowly and gently penetrated her. He continued to slowly thrust, each time entering her further and further until he was fully inside her.

When he first entered Sarah, she arched her back and leaned her head backward, opening her mouth in a silent and ecstatic Ohhh! She began to thrust her pelvis in sequence with Alex, at the same time moving her breasts upward with each thrust. Alex rested his upper body on his elbows so his entire body weight wouldn’t be resting on Sarah. He leaned his head forward and gently bit at the base of her neck on the side. This caused waves of goose pimples to wash over her, heightening the sensations she was feeling. 

“Oh GOD this feels so good!” Sarah declared, which was like a cheerleading section to Alex. He supported Sarah with both arms and rolled onto his back, bringing the petite girl with him until she was on top of him, arms and legs to each side and impaled on him. At the same time, he cupped each buttock of her ample derriere in his hands and guided her pelvis as he continued thrusting upward. He gently moved her upwards, downwards, and side to side. Both Sarah and Alex could feel their orgasms building as they moved together and each started to moan audibly as their climaxes neared. Finally they came together, each wrapped in the other’s arms, waves of ecstasy washing over them both. Afterward, they drifted into a light and delightful sleep.

Sarah woke first. She saw that Alex had pulled the covers around the two of them sometime earlier to keep them both warm. She realized Alex was still within her even though his erection had subsided, and she had to pee in the worst sort of way. As she slowly and gently began to uncouple herself, he woke up.

“That…Was…Amazing! he said to her as he ardently kissed her on the lips.

“Hold that thought love, she said as she got out of bed to use the bathroom. I’ll be right back!”

After returning, she scampered back into the bed and snuggled against Alex. “You hadn’t planned on going home tonight, had you?” she asked.

“Noooo…he replied, a little perplexed, why do you ask?”

“Well…she continued, I have these special watches a friend of mine gave me, and I think you might find them veeery interesting!

Alex absolutely did!


End file.
